1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device.
2. Related Art
Piezoelectric devices are provided with a piezoelectric resonator typified by a quartz crystal resonator, and an oscillation circuit. The piezoelectric devices have conventionally been used as clock frequency sources of various electronic apparatuses such as a personal computer or a mobile communication device.
As electronic apparatuses mounting piezoelectric devices are miniaturized and thinned, the piezoelectric devices are also required to be further miniaturized and thinned. For example, JP-A-3-272207, FIG. 1, pp. 4-6 discloses a piezoelectric device. The piezoelectric device has such structure that an IC chip is disposed in a housing recessed part formed in a package made of ceramic, a piezoelectric element is disposed above the IC chip, and the housing recessed part is sealed air-tightly by a lid.
In the structure of the related art piezoelectric device, it is required to make the IC chip thinner or reduce the thickness of the bottom of the housing recessed part housing the IC chip in order to realize further miniaturization and especially further thickness reduction of the device. However, making the devices thinner causes warpage and breakage of the IC chip or the package. Thus, it is difficult to realize thinner piezoelectric devices in the related art structure.